Company
by 12hinata123
Summary: Leaving her own birthday party because it had become over crowded, she finds her self wanting some company. Luckily he arrived.


**Warning there will be Ooc'ness in the story. Also sorry for being inactive for a long while, just got a new laptop for Christmas. So excited. Now I can happily update faster.**

**Title: Company**

**Rating: T**

Yoruichi sat on the edge of Sokyoku hill looking at the massive party down below. Even from the distance she was at, she could see her manor full of life. At first it was a small party with just her closest friends, but then more and more people began to show up. She knew some of the guest but the majority were strangers. With every other guest that arrived she would receive a gift and happy birthday. By time two of her guest rooms were full of gifts, the party had become crowded; but still more and more guest showed up. When the partiers had become drunk, the party had become out of hand, Yoruichi decided to leave. Either her guest were to drunk or having to much fun to notice that she had left her own party. Unbeknownst to her that someone did notice, and wanted to leave the rowdy party as much as she did.

"Captain Shihoin is there a reason for you leaving a party celebrating the day of your birth?" Her eye twitched at being addressed so formally. It was only one of her colleagues that refused to address her casually; and no matter how much he was scolded him for it he still refused to address her casually. She had finally gotten Sui- Feng to address her as Yoruichi, every once in awhile she would slip up and call her Lady Yoruichi. He refused to address her in any other way. She sighed, he was such a stubborn man.

"Yes, I assume it's the same reason you left." She stated while getting up. She turned to him, while looking over his choice of attire. He wore the standard shinigami uniform, with his sword held to his side by a green obi. Only him and Byakuya would wear their uniform while every one else wore casual clothes. He looked at her, and noticed her hair was down for the night.

"The party had gotten to crowded for my comfort. Once I noticed you were gone there was no reason for me to stay."

"I was going to stay up here till the party died down, but it seems that won't be for hours. It would be nice to have your company." She sat back down and patted the spot next to her. He sat down next to her, watching the party that seemed to be getting livelier. Yes they would be here for a few hours.

"So are you enjoying your time in Soul Society?" She asked while looking at him. She noticed his raven locks had grown longer since the last time she saw him. It's only been a few months but the change was noticeable.

"It has been different from how I used to live. There are more people, and less privacy. I'm used to being on my own, but I'm adapting quickly to this way of life." His voice and face devoid of any emotion.

"That's good. It was nice of our head captain to give you and the other surviving arrancar a chance. You and the others have proven to be a great aid to us. You especially to my division." She looked at him and smiled. He was quickly rising through the ranks in her squad. It wouldn't be to long before he was ready to challenge Sui- Feng for her position as lieutenant. The rest of the hours were spent with Yoruichi asking him questions and him answering, every now and then he would ask a question of his own. By time the party was over they each could say they had a new under standing of the other.

"Seems the party is dying down. I'll be heading back soon, will you be joining me?" She asked while getting up.

"Yes." He got up as well and headed into her direction. Together they headed for the Shihoin manor. By time they got to the manor the maids had already started to clean up.

"I enjoyed your company Ulquiorra."

"I enjoyed your company as well Captain Shihoin." Before he left he handed her a small gift box. Before she could say thank you he was gone.

"I'll just thank him tomorrow." She said to herself while opening the box. She smiled for inside the box was a single green ribbon.

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
